


Fiendish

by Tsula



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitty pothead, Marijuana, Romance, silliness, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: “Now why does that sound familiar? I seem to recall someone else with big, pleading eyes looking for pot.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start rewatching Lupin III: I start thinking about Jigen and pot.

“This cat is a bigger pothead than I am…”

Jigen glanced over in question, laughing a little as he saw the cat standing on her hind paws to try and snort the smoke out of the air.

You looked his way and pouted at him. “Seriously! She’ll come up and stare at me until I light up! Just,” you motioned towards the cat. “Standing like that giving me those big, pleading eyes! It’s a stroke of maniacal genius, is what it is. Like anyone can resist such cuteness…”

Jigen leaned forward to swipe the pipe and lighter off the table, catching your cat’s attention immediately. “Now why does that sound familiar? I seem to recall someone else with big, pleading eyes looking for pot.”

The look you shot him was unamused. He paid it zero mind though as he settled back in and lit up. “Jigen?”

“Yeah?” He was smirking around the pipe and it was frustratingly attractive. 

“Are you insinuating that I am an evil genius?” The question was supposed to sound angry, but your amusement betrayed you at the last second. 

He settled his arm around your shoulders, pulling you easily to him as he aimed his lung full of smoke towards the coffee table. Not right at the cat but enough in her direction that she could lean up and enjoy. “Only when you want to be.” 

He was all kinds of sweet and adorable. 

You leaned into him with a smile. “Nice save handsome.”


End file.
